Those little things I will surely miss
by sushidreams
Summary: Tsukushi have always wanted to have a formal date with her favorite idiot, but Tsukasa always refuse to, since they are always together. Will Tsukasa just grant her little wish and call it a “date”?


**Those little things I will surely miss**

**A Hana Yori Dango fan fiction**

* * *

_**Summary**__: Tsukushi have always wanted to have a formal date with her favorite idiot, but Tsukasa always refuse to, since they are always together. Will Tsukasa just grant her little wish and call it a "date"?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi; only this story._

_**A/N: **_

* * *

_A day before the date._

"You idiot, you should date me formally like what sweethearts does!" Tsukushi said, sounding a bit upset to Tsukasa's behavior.

"We're already a couple, so why bother date?" he said in the other line of the phone. "It's not like that we're going to die once we didn't do that date you're talking about."

"It's not like that!"

"Then what?"

"I just want to experience at least that kind of memory. You know, when we grow old, we'll just reminisce that kind of thing."

Tsukasa held his phone nearer to his ears, hearing the soft sobs of Tsukushi on the other line. _To grow old with her is the best thing that could ever happen in his life_. Of course, a lot of things happened to them months ago and Tsukushi only wants to unwind the bitter contacts they had. He nodded silently on his phone and sighed.

"Fine." he said, silently. "We're going on a date tomorrow."

Tsukushi stopped sobbing and smiled joyfully on the other line. "Really?"

"Just… just don't do stuff that will get me in trouble!"

"Well," Tsukushi replied. "You should fetch me in my house tomorrow morning so that we will have a lot of fun the whole day!"

Tsukasa blinked in confusion. "WHAT! Don't tell me we're going on a commoners date, Makino?! I definitely disagree with that thing. I don't want to borrow someone else's badminton!"

"Fie! You're so absurd! I told you before that there are certain things we can do without money, you idiot! Not everybody has much money as you do, Domyouji!"

Tsukasa let out a cry of exasperation on the other line, enough for Tsukushi to know that he's irritated to her small plea. He's definitely acting like a child again, waiting for her mother to cradle him. Tsukushi then popped up an idea of just having a good date tomorrow. She is still feeling giddy about it.

"Maa, what do you think?" she said, sounding a bit worried about him.

"Whatever suits you." he said, feeling irritated.

"Thank you Domyouji!"

Tsukasa then just smiled. He is content on seeing Tsukushi happy. He wants to make her happy in any ways so this date won't be a little bit exhausting, right? Tsukushi then told him that she still has a job to finish and that she will call tomorrow for their special date. He nodded silently and turned off the phone.

* * *

As usual, Tsukushi woke up very early to choose the outfit she will be wearing. She definitely wants to impress her favorite idiot and this time, she chose a white, flowy skirt, a red v-neck blouse that shows her curves a bit and her newly bought black shoes from a near bargain store. She looks very cute with this outfit and she can't wait to flaunt it to Tsukasa.

She also thought of making some of those cookies she baked weeks ago. Putting some flour of the table, she kneaded the soft dough, sprinkle some flour again and roll it. The cookies look so yummy so she tasted one to see if the flavor is okay. Check, it was delicious. And she had totally forgotten so put some smileys on the cookies. Satisfied to her little handiwork, she finally put it a blue box with a white ribbon emblazoned on the cover.

"That idiot will like this." she thought as she finally put the box of cookies in a black paper bag filled with designed papers.

"Tsukushi-chan, Domyouji-sama is outside!" Susumu said, enough for Tsukushi to hear.

"I'm coming!"

She ran down the stairs and saw Tsukasa wearing his usual fashion. Different fashionable rings encircle in his long fingers, his curly hairs fall from his forehead, that combination of that white polo and black pants with a black jacket made him look like a business man or something and that perfect face, all stood in front of her. He was always breathtaking when it comes to dealing with this kind of outfits.

_He's so handsome that I couldn't even recognize him, _Tsukushi thought. She walked towards him, swaying the paper bag on her right hand and she smiled gently to her silent companion. "I guess I'm ready."

Tsukasa turned to look at her and her beauty send his mouth to open and close. Of course, he is always proud whenever Tsukushi is by his side. _That beautiful hair, falling down her shoulders and that familiar smell of sunkissed citrus is amazing, _he thought, looking at the bizarre view in his front. "You _are_ ready."'

"Ah!" she shouted, as Tsukasa frowned in confusion. "We should hit the park and buy some hotdogs, ne, Domyouji?"

"Hotdogs?" Tsukasa wondered. "I thought we're going on a brilliant restaurant and eat the fines food they have?"

Tsukushi smiled. "I'm sick and tired of eating rich foods like what you eat. It's time to change the breeze of the air and let's hit the park, Domyouji!"

Tsukushi dragged him and they walked down together, holding each other's hands. Tsukasa hides his flushed visage by constantly wiping his face with his handkerchief.

_So this is how it feels, looks like and smells like, _he said, blushing, still holding the soft hand of Tsukushi. "N-ne, Makino." he said, a bit shaky. "What do you feel right now?"

"Very happy." she said, honestly. She spun around to look at him in the eye. _"I am always happy whenever I am with you, Domyouji."_

Those words send his blood onto his cheeks and his cheeks were flaming red. Tsukushi smiled and he smiled back, nervously. He was always like that, so thrilled whenever Tsukushi sounds romantic in front him. _He found the very important thing in his life and that's Tsukushi_.

"R-really?" he said, assuring.

"Of course, I am." came the swift reply that escaped from her lips. She found a hotdog vendor and pointed out that she wants one. "Let's buy!"

She dragged Tsukasa and bought two hotdogs. Tsukasa smiled at her, happily looking at the moisturized face that can speak a thousand words. "I'm glad you're not wearing the usual dress you have in your closet, Makino." he teased.

"It's because this is a special day." she retorted. She looked at him and realizes the cookies she made. "This is for you since you said you're craving for that cookie I made weeks ago."

Tsukasa held the paper bag and opened it. "Wow."

"C'mon, let's sit there!"

They sat down the grass, as Tsukasa opened the box of cookies and was again amazed by the amazing hands of Tsukushi. He bites it in a childish way and Tsukushi laughed silently.

"What do you want to do after this?" Tsukasa asked, while munching the cookies. Bits of cookie particles were left on his cheeks and Tsukushi wiped it gently. Tsukasa blushed again but tried to hide it by pretending to be upset.

"You idiot!" Tsukushi said. "Pay attention when you eat cookies."

"Why should I?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "What a child. Let's eat our hotdogs, it might be cold when we popped it on our mouths, Domyouji." she handed the hotdog and both ate the hotdogs together.

"Maybe we should eat at a restaurant after doing this."

"Sure. Whatever you like."

"You're being too kind to me today, Makino." he said, as Tsukushi rested her head onto his shoulders. "_But I'm happy to have this kind of day with you Makino_."

"I _am_ kind to you."

They spend their whole time by talking about little things they didn't know about each other. Tsukushi laughed very hard when Tsukasa told her a really good joke about a donkey and a horse. They felt that this day is going to be one of the happiest days of their lives. It was past 1:48 in the afternoon when they finally realize that they need a good place to eat with.

They agreed to just eat in a ramen shop. Tsukasa ends up angry when one of the waiter spilled some ramen on his pants but was knock out when Tsukushi told him that he don't need to be angry about that, it's only a coincidence. Tsukasa nodded but he was still glaring to the waiter.

"Hey!" Tsukasa cried out when Tsukushi steal some meat onto his bowl. "No fair! Eat yours, Makino!"

"Slow!" Tsukushi said as she carefully placed the piece of meat onto her mouth but was mad when Tsukasa steal some fish on her bowl. "Hey, cheated!"

Tsukasa smiled and find his bowl of ramen amazing. "Hey Makino."

"Eh? What's wrong Domyouji?" she asked but was left speechless when she feels his soft lips touched the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks were flaming red but were astounded to see Domyouji eating his ramen like nothing happened. _You idiot! _"You!"

She just smiled and watched Tsukasa eat his ramen. She could tell that he's feeling giddy about that thing but didn't say anything about it. Aw, he was cute acting all that serious and tough but he's really a big softie inside!

They left the ramen shop around 2:35 in the afternoon and decided to go on to a little walk on the park. Hand in hand, both lost at each other's, both found each other in their love. They didn't notice that the time was slowly draining in their palms and both were astounded to see that it was already 5:46 in the evening! But they didn't care. They sat down on the grass and both looked at the sky.

"Domyouji." Tsukushi said, very much happy about what happened the whole day. "Thank you for this wonderful day. I will surely miss those little things we had for this day. **Those little things I will surely miss.**"

"Don't mention it, Makino." he said, as Tsukushi rested her head again to his warm shoulders. Tsukasa noticed that she doesn't have jacket to cover herself from the cold. "Here, take this."

He put his jacket to her and Tsukushi blushed. "T-thank you, Domyouji but what about you?"

"I'm used to the cold, you know."

_Cheesy person, _Tsukushi thought happily. "You won't forget about this date, won't you?"

"Why would I forget such a beautiful date like this, Makino?"

"It's because you're too idiotic when it comes to these things, Domyouji. Just promise me that there will be another date, ne?"

"Sure, Makino." he whispered to her hair.

That familiar smell, that beautiful smile, that endless walk from the street, that hotdog vendor who made her happy, that ramen owner who made them eats their delicious ramen, that wonderful box of cookies that feast on his eyes, that fashionable dress and that wonderful girl who made him happy, came rushing to his mind. And he will hold on to this wonderful memory, as long as he could.

"I love you, Makino." he said, as he kissed Makino on the forehead.

"I love you back, Domyouji." she replied as the stars came crashing over the blank sky.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, this is a bit different, right? But I am really happy whenever they are together. You won't really hear the two talks about those kinds of things but both found themselves so much in love with each other. And yeah, this is well read while listening to the theme song of this story, "In God Hands" by Nelly Furtado. :) Can't wait to watch Hana Yori Dango again. _


End file.
